Suga-Mama!
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Sugawara Koushi, setter kedua Karasuno. Dijuluki Ibunya Karasuno. Eh? Kenapa bisa? Kumpulan drabble ini akan menjawabnya!


**Suga-Mama!**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: General, Friendship (Maybe), Mamaship (What the meaning of that?)**

**Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble tentang alasan mengapa Sugawara bisa dijuluki Ibunya Karasuno?.**

**DANGER: TYPO LOMBA NARI, GAJE TINGKAT BANJIR (?), dan lain-lain yang males author sebutin #digampar XD**

**Cekidot!**

**HAPPY READING ^w^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suga-Mama!**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ #ngancem #dilempar Nishinoya (?) #ngarep banget thor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dia benar-benar seorang Mama...**

* * *

"Hei kalian! Jangan tertawa seenaknya dong! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gak tinggi, Hah?!" Suatu ketika Hinata Shoyo, salah satu pemeran utama di Karasuno , kesal berat akibat tinggi badannya yang selalu diolok-olok.

"Pfft—Maaf saja Hinata. Tapi memang takdirmu mempunyai tinggi segitu." Tsukishima cekikan sambil menutup mulutnya. Gaya khasnya ketika sedang meledek seseorang.

"Tsu..Tsukishima jangan sombong kau! Mentang-mentang kau yang paling tinggi di sini! Tapi aku lebih banyak mencetak skor daripada kau!" suara Hinata sudah mulai meninggi.

"Kalau tidak ada spike tipuan itu mungkin poin Karasuno sewaktu melawan Aoba Jousai akan tertinggal jauh."

"Tsukishima, Hinata. Berhentilah berteriak." Daichi sang kapten berusaha melerai pertengkaran kecil tersebut.

"Bukan aku yang memulainya duluan, Kapten."

"H-Hei! Tsukishima!"

"Hinata. Tsukishima. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu." Sugawara langsung menahan tangan Hinata yang ingin melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah Tsukishima, "Dan lagi Hinata. Ingat ini baik-baik ya. Tak peduli apa kata orang tentangmu. Kau adalah kau. Dan kau adalah orang penting dalam tim Karasuno ini. Kau adalah umpan terkuat, terhebat yang Karasuno punya."

Hinata terdiam menatap Sugawara yang menasehatinya, "Ba.. Baik! Sugawara-san!"

"Hehe.. Begitulah. Jadi ayo semangat!" Sugawara mengelus rambut Hinata.

Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Ibu yang menasehati anaknya bukan?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dia benar-benar mempunyai jiwa seorang mama!**

* * *

Tsukishima, tertinggi di tim voli Karasuno. Merupakan salah satu blocker di tim tersebut. Mempunyai spike unik karena tipuannya. Tapi terkadang agak sulit untuk beradaptasi dengannya. Kecuali Yamaguchi yang selalu menempel dengannya.

"Nice blok, Tsukishima. Nice! Nice!" Sugawara menepuk bahu Tsukishima tanda bangga atas apa yang telah dilakukan anak kelas satu yang terlampau tinggi itu.

"Tidak, Itu karena Sugawara-san..."

"Setiap kali menghadapi lawan yang kuat, mereka selalu mengincarku karena blok-ku lemah. Aku berfikir bahwa kali ini akan terjadi juga..." bisik Sugawara, "Aku merasa lega, karena berada di sebelah pemain yang tinggi!"

"Itu... Ano... Baik..."

Yah... Entah kenapa Tsukishima merasa bahwa pujian itu tulus diberikan kepadanya.

Ahh... Terasa seperti seorang Ibu yang memberikan pujian pada anaknya ya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dia benar-benar mempunyai jiwa seorang mamaa!**

* * *

Hinata sakit.

"EEHHH?" itulah reaksi pertama yang di dapat, ketika klub voli Karasuno mendengar kabar tentang itu.

"Bagaimana bisa umpan terbaik kita jatuh sakit? Padahal beberapa hari lagi kita akan mengadakan latih tanding!"

"Si bodoh itu..."

"Hah... Apa yang harus kita lakukan tanpa umpan terbaik kita?"

"Yappari... Kalau Hinata pasti akan jatuh sakit."

3..2..1

"EHHH? BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU SUGAWARA-SAN?!"

Yup. Sebuah reaksi yang mengejutkan dari Sugawara Koushi ketika mendengar Hinata Shoyo juniornya dalam klub Voli dan sekolah jatuh sakit. Cukup pintar juga anak-anak Karasuno dalam tiga detik bisa menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Sugawara.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya pulang dengan sepedanya padahal hujan sedang deras-derasnya. Aku memanggilnya bermaksud untuk meminjami payung karena kebetulan aku juga membawa jas hujan yang kupakai saat itu. Tapi sepertinya Ia tak mendengar panggilanku." Jawab Sugawara.

"Begitu ya..."

"Tapi yah, jika hanya membahas kenapa Hinata bisa sakit itu takkan merubah keadaan Hinata bukan? Jadi Minna, selesai latihan kalian mau menjenguknya?" tawar Sugawara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang dilihat anak-anak klub Voli Karasuno ketika menjenguk Hinata adalah. Tumpukan sampah bungkus makanan, baju-baju yang berserakan di mana-mana, dan Hinata yang sedang makan keripik kentang sambil bermain _play station_.

"HINATA BODOH! APA YANG LAKUKAN AHO?! KAU INI SAKIT ATAU APA?!" Kageyama dengan wajah mengerikannya langsung membentak Hinata.

"Ka..Kageyama, Kapten, Sugawara-san, Nishinoya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi... Kalian sedang apa kemari?"

"DASAR BODOH! HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA, KAU ITU SAKIT ATAU CUMA PURA-PURA? KENAPA TIDAK ISTIRAHAT, HINATA BAKA?!" bentak Kageyama sekali lagi.

"Ah... Aku memang sakit kok—"

BRUUK

"DIA PINGSAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal pertama ketika Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya, Ia melihat Sugawara duduk disamping tempat tidurnya bersama teman-teman klub Voli yang mengelilingi mereka. Kecuali Tanaka dan sang kapten, entah kemana mereka. Sugawara memeras sapu tangan bekas kompres Hinata. Ia mencelupkan sapu tangan itu lagi ke dalam sebuah mangkok air hangat, diperas lagi, kemudian menempelkannya ke dahi Hinata.

"Istirahat saja dulu. Aku sudah mengukur demammu. Tiga puluh sembilan derajat celcius, cukup parah untuk orang yang nekat menembus hujan deras begitu saja, ditambah lagi mungkin tubuhmu tidak fit karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk latihan." Ucap Sugawara lembut, "Dimana Ibumu? Kenapa rumahmu berantakan sekali?"

"Sejak kemarin pergi ke rumah Bibiku bersama adikku, dan belum pulang sampai sekarang ."

"Karena itu kau hanya memakan makanan instan yang kamu beli dari toko?" tebak Sugawara asal.

"Ha..Ha'i."

"Hinata kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kare—"

"Ka.. Kalau aku tidak berusaha keras aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Aoba Jousai, apalagi Shiratorizawa, kita tidak akan bisa untuk melawan Nekoma kembali." Hinata dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sugawara.

Segawara tersenyum, "Aku mengerti, kok." Katanya lembut, "Semua orang di klub kita juga mempunyai tekad yang sama. Tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu. Bagaimana kau bisa melawan mereka kalau tubuhmu sendiri sakit-sakitan begini? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ketika tubuhmu sedang tidak fit, karena tubuh yang tidak fit itu membawa penyakit. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk.

" Aku sudah menyuruh Tanaka dan Daichi untuk membeli bubur. Nanti kau makan supaya cepat sembuh, ya?"

"Ba.. Baiklah Sugawara-san!."

Hyaaah! Benar-benar seperti seorang Ibu yang menasehati anaknya ketika sakit bukan?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dia benar-benar seperti seorang mamaaa!**

* * *

Yamaguchi gugup. Dia pernah mengeluh karena Ia satu-satunya anak kelas satu yang tidak dimainkan. Kali ini dia merasa bahwa kemampuannya memang tak sebanding dengan Tsukki, Kageyama, ataupun Hinata si jagoan kecil yang jago melompat. Namun hari ini berbeda, dia ditugaskan oleh Pelatih Ukai untuk menggantikan Hinata yang akan melakukan serve.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam garis itu.

'_Tidak!_' Nafasnya langsung tercekat seketika, '_Hawa di sini benar-benar mengerikan!_' keringat dinginpun mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Dengan langkah gugup, Ia melangkah menuju tepi lapangan untung melakukan serve. Semua orang memandangnya. Ia jadi sorotan utama. Ah, hal itu membuatnya semakin gugup saja. Tapi... Memang dia sedang sangat gugup, sih.

'_Ini... Pertama kalinya aku bermain di lapangan._' Batinnya semakin dan semakin gugup.

"HEI! YAMAGUCHI!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Sugawara.

Yamaguchi menoleh.

"1 POINT! NICE SERVE!" tiba-tiba saja Sugawara, Nishinoya, dan teman-temannya yang lain yang duduk di bangku cadangan , berpose aneh untuk menyemangatinya.

Yamaguchi rasanya ingin tertawa dengan apa yang dilakukan Sugawara dan yang lainnya. Iya, rasanya Ia sudah tidak segugup tadi. Baiklah, Ia akan berjuang melakukan serve!.

Tapi... Rasanya Sugawara mirip sekali dengan Ibu-Ibu rempong yang menyemangati anaknya ketika bertanding. Iya, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dia itu benar-benar seorang mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

Permainan Karasuno kacau. Aouba Jousai benar-benar memojokkan mereka. Belum lagi Kageyama, sepertinya perlahan Ia mulai kembali menjadi orang seperti di SMP dulu. Ia mulai berfikir bahwa dirinya yang harus menang, Ia lupa akan keberadaan Karasuno.

Karena itulah Pelatih Ukai langsung menggantikan posisinya dengan Sugawara Koushi. Setter utama yang posisinya digantikan oleh Kageyama.

"Tenangkan dirimu, dan lihatlah bagaimana senpaimu bermain!" nasihat Pelatih Ukai.

Di tengah lapangan, Sugawara dengan senyum khasnya menghampiri teman-teman setim lainnya.

"Hei!" tos Daichi.

"Hei!" tos Tanaka.

"Hei!" tos Asahi.

"Hei!" tos Tsukishima.

"Hei!" dan hanya Nishinoya yang membalas tos dari Sugawara dengan wajah riang gembira.

Seketika, hawa tim Karasuno juga ikutan berubah gembira. Hinata memandang kagum Sugawara yang selalu memberikan senyuman kepada yang lain.

"Sugawara-san selalu tersenyum ya," Hinata menoleh ke arah Kageyama, "Beda banget sama kamu. Mukamu mengerikan..."

"WAJAHKU EMANG SUDAH DARI LAHIR BEGINI!" wah, kasihan sekali. Ngidam apa emaknya sampai punya anak wajahnya gak ada unyu-unyunya sama sekali. Mungkin seumur hidup Kageyama ditakdirkan sebagai seme.

Senyum ya? Begitu rupanya.

Sugawara! Kau benar-benar memiliki senyum seorang Ibu!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dia benar-benar punya jiwa seorang maaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

Apa pendapat kalian tentang Sugawara Koushi?.

"Setiap kali memukul bola. Dia selalu memujiku!"—Hinata.

"Dia sangat ramah dan murah senyum."—Tanaka.

"Seperti seorang Ibu saja, ya?"—Nishinoya.

"Iya! Iya! Dia benar-benar berjiwa seperti seorang Ibu! Suga-Mama!" Hinata berbicara sambil tersenyum lima jari dan melompat-lompat.

"Eh... Tapi Hinata..." potong Tanaka.

"Iya?"

"Kalau Sugawara-san itu Mamanya Karasuno, Papanya siapa dong?"

Kriik...

Kriik...

Kriik...

"EHHHH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**YOSH! MINNA-SAN! GENKI DESUKA?**

**Watashiwa Zita desu~ Yoroshiku ne~ **

**Hehe... Ini pertama kalinya Zita bikin fanfic di fandom Haikyuu, jadi perkenalan dulu tak apa, kan?. Jujur lho, pada awalnya Zita gak terlalu minat nonton nih anime gegara Zita gak terlalu suka voli. Net-nya itu tinggi banget! Servisku gak bakal sampai! Belum lagi bolanya, kalau dribble ringan, pas dipukul tangan merah semua OwO. Tapi lama kemaan Zita terhanyut menonton anime ini. Zita kesemsem sama Nishinoya-kun! Pendek-pendek gitu cakep! Apalagi pas hair down! HYAAA! *malah fangirlingan***

**Dan entah kenapa Zita malah bikin FF tentang Sugawara-san. Memang pas episode awal Haikyuu, Sugawara-san belum diceritakan secara mendetail. Tapi pas melawan Aoba Jousai, kelihatan deh sifat aslinya. AAA! SUGAWARA ITU BENAR-BENAR MIRIP IBU-IBU! SUGA-MAMA, ZITA MAU JADI ANAKMU! *fangirlingan lagi***

**Karena berpersepsi sifatnya Sugawara itu benar-benar seperti Ibu-Ibu, akhirnya Zita membuat FF ini. Bagaimana FF debutku di fandom ini? Anehkah? Atau bagus?.**

**AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG KEDJEH BADAI INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^w^ #sambil gandeng Suga-Mama! **


End file.
